


Window Pain

by lyric_1224



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Window Pain

查尔斯·史密斯来到帮派的第三天，就已经觉察到亚瑟身上的某种特质。

在对新成员简短地表达欢迎过后，他戴上帽子匆匆离开了营地。根据走之前手里攥的纸条，多半是去替放高利贷的史特劳斯先生讨债去了。第二天换成帮皮尔逊准备食材，再者则是和约翰出去补充弹药……一直如此。这里干活的人和混日子的人一样多，周边已经没有可搜刮的油水了，他们有时特意绕远去抢劫农宅，直到天黑也不会回来。查尔斯半夜醒着的时候，还能听到沉重的脚步声踩过地板，第二天起来时补给品已经满了，所有人都知道是谁做的。

就像所有刚来范特林帮的人一样，他在开始的时候以为亚瑟会是范特林帮的接班人，但他很快发现德奇并没有考虑过这种问题，实际上亚瑟·摩根其实更像一个靶子，是德奇有意无意立给所有人看的。年轻那辈大多喜欢他，年长的野兽们则相反。但查尔斯对这些复杂而微妙的人际关系不感兴趣，吸引他的是亚瑟本身。

他具备一个硬汉的所有特质，同时太过柔软，这种矛盾让他过于迷人了。他几乎不拒绝别人，所有人都能叫上亚瑟一起，无论是抢劫，补充物资，喝酒还是看脱衣舞表演他都是个很不错的搭档。当然会有很多小忙要帮，报酬也许只是一声道谢，但他看上去没什么怨言的样子。

关于柔软这点，查尔斯有着和其他人不一样的看法。

他们曾经有过一次隐秘的性爱，发生在靠近黑水镇那片旷野上。是的，他和亚瑟。他们把身上所有的钱都喝完了，最后被打烊的老板赶了出来。亚瑟醉得东倒西歪，闭着眼睛说想洗把脸，查尔斯带着他走出好远一段路才听到水声。那块地荒凉到连杂草都稀稀拉拉，但小溪边上却有一片肥美的青草地。快到河边时亚瑟醉醺醺地往查尔斯身上歪，气喘吁吁说再也走不动了。他们瘫坐在草地上，互相靠着，像两个无家可归的流浪汉。亚瑟刚开始还傻笑着，后来就不出声了，查尔斯以为他睡着了，回头却和他睁大的眼睛对上了。他还咬着从陌生人身上摸来的那支烟，烟蒂已经被含湿，烟灰留得很长，挂在上面摇摇欲坠。查尔斯闭了会儿眼睛再睁开，亚瑟还是盯着他看，他缓缓，缓缓把烟气吹到他脸上，然后笑了。

查尔斯知道自己喝得还不够多，他醒酒很快，目前离半醉都还差上一截。但他可以推给酒精，说他们睡到一起只是个意外。事实上他在对上那双墨绿色眼睛的时候就放弃了思考。他微醺的大脑认清了一个事实——他非常想要亚瑟·摩根，到了自己都唾弃的程度。

查尔斯揽着这个醉汉的肩膀让他躺到地上，然后解开衣服扔到一边。他分开那双结实的大腿，把手指插进去找寻敏感点，在听到呻吟后专心摩挲那里。他花了很久让亚瑟达到高潮，精液从堪堪抬头的老二里慢慢流出来，而这时金发的神枪手叫得嗓子都哑了，在查尔斯继续按压那里时终于没忍住尿了自己一身，就像发情的鹿在树干上留下标记一样。他在潜意识里感觉到了羞耻，却没有力气合拢双腿，只能小幅度挣扎着。草汁染进了他的指纹，变成甲缝里一道深绿色——就像他的眼睛一样。或许明天他会因为这个想起这一幕，也许不会。

亚瑟眯着眼，醉眼朦胧中努力分辨眼前的人。老天，他口齿不清地嘀咕，查尔斯……？后者忙着压在他身上，把硬得发疼的阴茎挤到那具滚烫的身体中。两具肤色不同的身躯交缠在一起，彼此大汗淋漓。亚瑟喝得太醉，查尔斯射在他身体里时都没有再勃起，只是晕乎乎地低语，偶尔叫他的名字。今晚的月色很好，能看到迷蒙的眼神还有泛红的胸膛。第二次的时候他让亚瑟趴在他身上，从下往上顶弄。那颗沉重的头颅垂在颈侧，呼出的气息差点让查尔斯以为他血管里淌的是酒精。一切结束后他把人带去清理，用带着药草气味的洁白手帕一点点擦去他嘴角的口涎，胡须上的酒渍，胸膛上的汗水。他身上有太多陈旧的伤疤，每一道都有一个小小的故事。他着迷地盯着不再年轻的金发男人，似乎要用双眼记录下一切。

他在河水里重新搓洗干净手帕，擦拭他被各种体液弄得湿漉漉的下身，在淌着白色浊液的臀缝放轻了动作。很快那个英俊的神枪手回来了，虽然赤身裸体，外加酒气冲天。他俯下身吻过那双紧闭的眼睛，为他重新穿好衣服，然后长久地发呆。

这时他们刚认识一个半月。

亚瑟在第二天醒来后没有再提过这件事，没有给他头上来一枪，或者改变对他的态度，软化，严厉——什么都没有。查尔斯接受了沉默背后的含义，虽然过程有些痛苦。他们还是朋友，一起劫掠，运送货物，闲暇时互相传授些渔猎技巧。这样也没有问题，甚至很好地帮他抑制了畸形的爱慕。他愿意做一个寡言的可靠帮手，帮派里一颗乖巧的螺钉，呆在他应该待的位置上，因为那个人也是这么做的。

直到弥迦和德奇的计划出了大问题，他们所有人被迫离开黑水镇逃进深山。接下来的糟糕事一件接着一件，他在齐膝深的雪地里艰难前行的时候想到他们像天平上的砝码，现在一切正向坏的那面倾斜，所有人都会一起滑下去。查尔斯在风雪中望向亚瑟，他裹紧身上的大衣，在整理帽子的时候回望了他一眼，视线在空中交汇几秒后，查尔斯率先低下了头。

发生过的事不能当做不存在，你触碰过他的嘴唇，就无法再忍受只能远远看他。但这不是玛莉贝丝的小说，他和亚瑟不是故事里的痴男怨女。他也足够清醒，所以一切都没问题。

马蹄铁高台和克雷蒙角的平静日子只是昙花一现，德奇已经紧绷成一根快要断的弦，他关爱的目光落到每个人的肩膀上，说出的话却直白的无情。缺少细节的目标只是一个遥远的计划，钱盒像个无底洞一样总也装不满。大溪地在他激情洋溢的描述下像个懒洋洋的热带天堂，但又好像只是德奇一个人的天堂。

贪欲是比野心可怕得多的东西，能让一个人面目全非。

查尔斯担忧的是另一件事——亚瑟病了。从瓜马死里逃生后他的咳嗽越发严重，哪怕喝再多的汤药也没有好转的迹象。他有时能看到亚瑟习惯性摸出一支烟，呲拉一声响后肩膀突然绷得死紧。他终于还是没有忍住，一边咳嗽一边把烟夹到指间。他以前喜欢抽的那些高级烟草，现在连味都闻不了。香烟仍然捏在他手里，已经皱得不成样子，亚瑟看了很久，才把它扔进草丛。

他得的是肺结核。这是营地里的人都心照不宣的事实，只有弥迦直接嚷嚷出声，跃跃欲试地说些挑衅的话语，亚瑟大多数时间选择不加理会。他的脸色越来越差，伴随着总是乌青的眼眶。回营地的时间也越来越少，有时一连几天都不出现。在一个傍晚查尔斯终于没忍住，他在圣丹尼的医馆找到了他，请他陪自己去保留地，亚瑟依旧没问一句就答应了。

豪雨佛尔坚持让他住下，于是亚瑟成了那个在保留地里晃来晃去却没人觉得奇怪的白人。他不太愿意让别人进他的帐篷，替他熬的药也总是让摆在门口。查尔斯就睡在隔壁，半夜的咳嗽声显得闷闷的。最严重的那会儿亚瑟只能断断续续睡个把小时，其他时间都在艰难地喘息。他不愿意任何人进去照顾他，总是说自己一个人就可以。

洗浴算是一个例外，毕竟他现在很难搬动重物了。查尔斯会帮忙把浴桶搬进去。炭火对于他的肺是个过大的负担，飞鹰特地找来干净的石块，也由他在帐篷外烧烫后送进水里。查尔斯就着氤氲的水汽帮他擦拭后颈和肩膀，烛火下能看到水珠是如何打湿胸膛处金色的毛发的。察觉衣服变得宽松和亲眼看到消瘦的身躯是两回事。热水无法让他的脸色有一丝血色。他像一年前那样把他擦洗干净，扶着他躺上睡垫，然后坐在他身边久久没有离去。

他的眼神一定太过炙热，亚瑟闭着眼睛赶他走，说自己不会好了。

“你看到我是什么样子，别浪费时间了。”

查尔斯摇头，他很少做这个动作，就像他很少告诉别人内心的想法一样。“不，对我来说有意义。”

“别当傻子。”他的声音听不出警告，只剩疲倦。查尔斯抓住他的臂膀时亚瑟什么都没说，他默许了接下来那些粗鲁的动作，任由印第安人在帐篷里分开他的腿，只是把脸转向背光的那面。查尔斯抚摸过发颤的双腿，深色的手掌紧贴着苍白的皮肉。没有多少犹豫，他俯下身含住那根还趴在毛发中的老二，亚瑟抖了一下，在睡垫上难受地蹭着后背。查尔斯有着无穷无尽的耐心，他温柔地挑逗着嘴里的阴茎，听着夹杂着咳嗽的低吟从头顶上方响起。他帮亚瑟吮吸了出来，在艰难的高潮中按摩抽筋的腿根。亚瑟没有再多说一个字，在喘息平静下来后很快睡着了，清醒的那个始终没办法移开目光，他宽大的手掌顺着不安稳的梦境往上攀爬，最终插进微湿的金发中。

但一切看起来有在往好的方向发展。豪雨给了一个新配方，一段时间后亚瑟偶尔能睡一个整觉了。而查尔斯不忙的时间都用来陪着他上山呼吸新鲜空气，亚瑟每天干一些不轻不重的活，下午和他的姑娘一起慢悠悠穿行在林间。有时他们会一起去捡拾树枝，采些药材，顺便打几只野兔，他也学着查尔斯用弓箭捕猎。他们之间甚至很少交谈，沉默让两人都觉得惬意。

有时他们什么也不做，亚瑟摊开铺盖找块舒适的地方小憩，查尔斯就坐在他不远处打磨箭头，整理草药。亚瑟有段时间没理发了，那头微卷的金发已经垂到了肩膀。他会趁着对方不注意时用鼻尖蹭一下柔软的发梢，活像个愣头青——但那是亚瑟目前允许的最接近亲吻的方式了。

查尔斯常常用这段时间思考亚瑟对于他来说到底是什么，以及他到底想不想，能不能再从这无望的爱慕中抽身。还没得出结果的时候邮局给亚瑟带来了信，德奇让他们回去，说接下来的计划不能没有亚瑟。好时光就这样结束了。 

查尔斯第一次觉得德奇简直不可理喻，这么多的选项放在眼前，他只死盯着那个最不切实际的不放。他不再大声演讲，而是频繁地和弥迦躲在阴影里讨论，再聚集起人们直接分派任务。亚瑟仍然要和没病的时候一样早出晚归，他的身体状况一落千丈。假如之前还能假装病情没那么严重，现在大家都看着亚瑟咳血的频率越来越高，他甚至虚弱到了从马上摔下来的地步。幸好他的姑娘足够机敏，从没有踩到他身上过。

那些计划有的成功，有的失败了。帮派里人心浮动，陆续有人离开。弥迦反倒成了最衷心的那个，他像个阴魂不散的鬣狗，看着亚瑟的眼神中带着狂热的欲望，只等强壮的野兽奄奄一息后扑上去撕开他的喉咙。德奇只愿意听他的话，那个混蛋甚至带来了自己的人，一切只差一个合适的机会。查尔斯从不参与表态，但其他人知道他是和亚瑟站一边的，哈维尔偶尔会找他“谈话”，警告他做正确的选择。他告诉墨西哥人他不做选择。

他不是选择站在亚瑟这边的，这没什么好选的。

在这种情况下发生再糟糕的事情也是意料之中的，雄鹰为了救他献出了年轻的鲜血。那是亚瑟距离上次离开后第一次回到保留区来。但除了濒死的飞鹰和坏消息，什么都没有。天已经黑了，所有人需要立刻动身。查尔斯代替豪雨宣布了这个消息，没有人发出异议。他们安静地整理行李，卸下帐篷，为悲伤的酋长争取最后和独子相处的时间。

“我留下来。”一片静默中亚瑟抬起头，痛苦让他的嗓音都嘶哑了，脸色前所未有的苍白。除了操劳外，还有别的原因夹杂在里面。他让朋友的独子为了救他而死，因为他付出了所有的效忠对象抛弃了他。查尔斯第一次拒绝了亚瑟，军队随时可能找上门来，何况他已经帮了太多的忙了。

“还有其他人需要你。”他这样告诉对方。

亚瑟点点头，似乎也没有太意外。“过来。”他张开双臂，查尔斯贴了上去，他们紧紧拥抱了一下。亚瑟在他宽厚的肩膀上轻拍了两下，放任对方多停留了两秒。他们分开的时候习惯性不说道别的话语。

天亮时查尔斯即将带领着所有人离开他们的家，他把一枚步枪子弹放进胸前的口袋，它被摩挲了很长时间，已经带上了人体的温度。他擅自从亚瑟的弹药带上取下其中一颗，趁他们拥抱在一起的时候。那是一个小小的单方面誓约，等族人们安全后他会回河狸洞窟，请求对方和他一起离开，或者留下陪他到帮派分崩离析的那刻。他已经决定了，如果一切都指向一个必然结果，他只希望能紧紧把握住时间陪到最后一秒。

他在马背上回头，身后是族人们疲惫的眼睛。查尔斯暂时咽下了其他情绪，他望向地平线，永恒不变的朝阳正缓缓升起。在微凉的晨辉中他回想起犁刀村那个风雪夜，但不是有关悲伤或者寒冷的那部分，而是亚瑟提着马灯看着他的样子，在火光下散发暖意的绿眼睛。有个片刻他盯着那双眼睛，从而忘记了周遭的一切。

“该出发了。”

他说。

Fin


End file.
